Missing moments of a moroi love story
by Sine amore nihil est vita
Summary: Filling in on the moments between Christian and Lissa, over the course of the 6 books. Series of one shots of my favourite couple.
1. Vampire academy scene

Hey guys hope you enjoy. My story is going to be a series of one shots, starting from the day Lissa is rescued from Victors evil plan

* * *

><p>Darkness surrounded Lissa and soon her eyes began to flutter.<p>

"Oh my head," she grumbled as she held it. Lissa was barely able to lift it from the pillow. Just then her eyes shot open and she found herself staring up at the ceiling of the vampire academy infirmary. "Rose," she whispered as she slowly began to remember the events of the day. The bed squeaked as Lissa quickly threw off the covers and jumped to her feet.

"Rose!" Lissa shouted frantically as stumbled out of her private room and into the hallway. However she did not get far as suddenly the room began to spin and so Lissa threw her arms out to steady herself.

"Hey hey hey," a deep voice called.

Lissa smiled despite herself. She could recognize that strong voice anywhere. "Christian," she whispered, softly.

Christian could not describe the affects that her relieved smile had on him but it warmed his heart instantly. However he soon found himself feeling protective over her. Despite Lissa's powers, at this moment in time she looked so fragile and weak. He could see her legs trembling therefore without saying a word he scooped Lissa off of her feet. "Rose is resting. We will only be able to see her tomorrow morning."

Lissa's arms instantly went around his neck as her head chested against his shoulder. Christian walked her back to the bed and laid Lissa on top of it before drawing the covers. Lissa settled back into the pillows that were propped up against the headboard.

The bed sank as Christian sat down next to her. Lissa found herself reaching to touch his chest and her hand drift across the entire area which had been clawed up by the hounds. "Are you okay?"

A small smirk appeared across Christian's lips... the one that made her heart race. "I'm fine…" However his expression slowly became somber. "… but the only reason I'm here is because of you." Lissa could barely expel air as Christian began to lean in close. Soon her arm was the only thing that separated them. She could feel his breath against her lips and Lissa lost herself in Christian's sky blue eyes.

"Well...well you saved my life too." Lissa mumbled, breathlessly.

There was that grin again and she suddenly felt hot all over.

"I tried my best to," Christian whispered lowly.

Goosebumps broke out across Lissa's skin.

Christian could no longer resist the temptation and soon smothered her lips with his own. Blissful minutes passed and Lissa found herself holding Christian even closer as she threw her arms around his neck. The feel of his hot wet lips only increased her desire for him.

Yet much to the princess's dismay she realised that Christian, although reluctantly and slowly, he was indeed starting to pull away. Lissa allowed him to do so and soon Christian stood.

She caught his sleeve quickly as he was about to leave. Christian turned sharply, surprised by her gesture.

Lissa's big round eyes were staring up at him. "Are you leaving?"

Christain felt his breath being stolen from him. She asked with such sincerity and concern. Lissa was the first person since his parents who truly desired his company. She was the only one that truly understood how lonely it was without a family. She really did understand pain_. Not to mention she saved my life…_

Christian suddenly began to realise that he was falling in love with Lissa. It truly scared him...not only because she was_ the_ princess but because she was becoming his world.

Too long a silence had passed since Lissa's question and so she had withdrawn her hand. She was bad at hiding her hurt.

"I didn't realize that you wanted me to stay?" he finally managed to say.

At this Lissa felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

Christian had to bite back a smile as he watched the apple of her cheeks turn red.

However the moment was interrupted.

"What are you doing here Mr Ozera?" a voice screeched.

Christian turned to see the headmistress. She stood there with her usual disapproving look and pursed bright red lips.

"I was just thanking Vasilisa for saving my life," he replied quickly. "I'm just leaving."

Kirova's eagle eyes studied him with suspicion.

Christian smoothed down his clothes and could not even afford a last glance at Lissa as the headmistress was watching. Only when he was out of sight did Christian's teeth grit and his hands clenched into fists. Kirova's reaction is exactly what he found annoying. All people would think, is why is the "traitor freak" Ozero with the great princess Vasilisa Drogomir's?

"Not that it matters because we are not dating or anything," Christian muttered under his breath.

He had no idea where he stood. Were they together? If they were she could never be open about it…that much Christian knew.

()()()()()()()()

The sun was slowly setting on the vampire academy and so classes were soon going to begin. However Instead of getting ready to attend them Christian made his way back to the infirmary. Yet when he arrived he found that the room was empty. His eyebrows knitted together.

A nurse then appeared so Christian walked quickly towards her. "Excuse me but where is the princess?"

The nurse found her forehead creasing. "She has been moved to her own quarters. Why do you ask?"

Christian took off without answering her and it was a mere five minutes before he found himself standing outside Lissa's dorm.

Luckily there were no guards posted outside...for now. Therefore Christian seized the opportunity and silently slipped inside.

"Lissa..." Christian called as he slowly shut the front door behind him. "Lissa don't worry it's only me."

Christian soon found himself knocking at her bedroom door.

He heard gentle laughter on the other side.

"You can come in," Lissa remarked.

Gingerly, Christian entered. His palms were slightly sweaty at the thought of entering her bedroom for the first time. He quickly masked his nervousness. Her room was grand, as was to be expected for the princess. The walls were a clean cream colour with splashes of colour being provided by expensive art work. There was a marble fire place and delicate gold and silver ornaments resting on the mantle piece.

"Hello," Christian remarked.

Lissa was lying in her kings sized bed. The bed had four wooden poles that grazed the ceiling and joined to form a square and from here silk, organza drapes hung. Lissa had drawn her covers right up to her nose. Christian could not see the smile on her lips but the creases around her eyes gave her away. She looked so damn cute.

"Hi, "Lissa whispered back.

Christian leant against the closed door. "I'm sorry I left but I had to. I decided I should come back later though."

Lissa did not answer and instead held out her hand. "Will you come and join me?"

This proposition left Christian speechless for a moment. "I… don't think that would be proper."

This was the first time Lissa had heard Christian stumble and it caused her to grin. She liked having that effect on him. "Please," Lissa continued as her expression then fell," I can't seem to fall asleep."

At this Cristian swallowed before taking Lissa's hand and allowing her to draw him underneath the covers. Christian continued to feel breathless as she snuggled up next to him and laid her head upon his chest.

Christian awkwardly brought his hands around her and the two sat there in silence for a good five minutes.

Lissa was comforted by the feeling of Christian's chest rising and falling beneath her cheek. "You should have stayed when the headmistress came," she suddenly said.

"I didn't think you wanted me to," Christian answered once again.

This caused her to laugh. "You assume a lot."

Christian tried to act nonchalant. "Well then why don't you tell me what you want?"

Lissa rolled over then so that she could look at him. "Just the things that are expected of a boyfriend….haven't you ever been in a relationship?"

Christian suppressed his rising hope and instead just shrugged. "No…and anyway what about Aaron?"

Lissa's eyebrows drew together. "What about him? We will only ever be friends from now on."

It was Christian's turn to look lost. "So…"

By this point Lissa's face radiated a mixture of hurt and confusion as she sat up. "Wait…correct me if am wrong but you snuck into an SUV to come with the dhampirs and risk your life to save mine."

At this Christian merely nodded.

"So surely I assumed you had feelings for me and by extension wanted to go out," Lissa finished.

Christian realised that Lissa was really upset with him and so the only way to rectify this was that he would have to open up. "I'm just surprised that you want to."

This caught Lissa off guard and her features immediately softened. "What do you mean?" she asked with concern.

"Oh come on Lissa isn't it obvious. I'm from the disgraced Ozera family and you… you are…" Christian cut himself off though.

Lissa watched as Christian's mask slipped. He was clearly embarrassed by his outburst. With caution Lisa slowly reached out to touch his hand. She really did not want to scare him off… which would happen with the slightest misstep as Christian was clearly uncomfortable by exposing such vulnerability.

"You know I don't care about that" Lissa said defiantly.

Christian scoffed. "You will when the whole school starts talking." Lissa found herself getting frustrated and without thinking Lissa straddled Christian's hips and sat in his lap.

Christian started at such a bold gesture. Lissa's face was inches away from his. Her expression was resilient and her eyes shone with conviction. "I don't care about your family's reputation or what people say…they talk anyway. I'm sick to death of everyone thinking I'm some prized royal. People are either jealous, resentful or they idolize me or they want to use me.… but you were the only one that treated me like a normal person so I'll tell everybody that you are my boyfriend you watch!" Lissa threatened.

Christian had watched transfixed as Lissa continued to rant. She was beautiful…even in her frustrated and angry state. Her eyes were so bright and fierce at her blond hair so perfect, yet Christian found that his gaze lingered on her lips. He could barely check the impulse and the next thing Christian knew he found himself surging forward. His lips melded with Lissa's which silenced her. The surprise and force of his attack caused Lissa to fall back onto the bed, with Christian following suit.

All the air in Lissa's lungs left her in a rush as her eyes automatically closed. She felt a strange tickling, warmth spread through her limbs as the kiss suddenly deepened. Utterly lost, her body on its own accord began to respond to him and Lissa's arms wrapped around his neck. Lissa was meant to be frustrated with Christian but any and every sort of logical thought flew straight out of her head as his soft lips moved in sync with hers, slow and torturous. She could taste mint on his breath and feel his body weight pressing down on her. The power and intense heat of his body seeped through her dress.

Christian braced himself on either side of Lissa's head as he continued to kiss her long at hard. Lissa was so close to him that she could hear his strong heart beat and she prayed that he could not hear her frantic one. Christian consumed her senses. She could not hear, feel or smell anything else but him. Her heart was swelling and she was sure that she would self-combust at any moment. Lissa was swept away by lips that teased, coaxed and took whatever they wanted from her.

Then without warning Christian pulled away, leaving her breathless. He did not back away though but rather stayed, pressed up against her. His face held a satisfied look as he gazed down at Lissa. Her face was completely flushed and dilated eyes, shone with surprise. Christian reveled in the feel of her pounding heart and her chest raising and falling rapidly.

" Alright alright Lissa…enough already. I believe you," came his sarcastic remark.

Lissa was light headed and felt like nothing more than a feather so she had no witty comeback. "…kay," she barely whispered

()()()()()()()()

"Christian…Christian."

Through Christian's subconscious he could hear a gentle voice calling for him. Soon he registered a strong white light burning his eyes so he slowly opened them.

"Wh…huh," he mumbled as he heard the rustling of covers.

"Christian."

Christian eventually found himself coming to and his blurry vision came into focus. The first thing that came into view was Lissa and the bed.

Christian's eyes suddenly shot open. His heart raced. _What the..?_

Lissa was smiling up at him before she jumped out of bed. "Sorry for waking you up but I really want to go and see Rose."

It took Christian another minute to recollect his thoughts and remember. They must have fallen asleep for a few hours after talking most of the night away. "Oh yeah," he replied

Lissa had pulled out a deep purple dress from her wardrobe and headed into the bathroom to change. Within a few minutes she emerged and ushered Christian inside. He freshened up and ran her brush through his hair. They soon left the privacy of her dorm and Christian found himself staying a few paces behind her as they walked towards the infirmary. It was because they were in public now and he was still worried that someone would see them.

Eventually though his slow pace caused Lissa to turn. She quickly grabbed Christian's hand and started dragging him.

"Lissa," Christian started as he looked around. By this point they were passing a crowd of dhampirs all hanging about in a nearby courtyard.

However Lissa was unfazed and continued to march on. "Come on Christian I don't want Rose to wake up and find herself all alone."

Christian shot a glance at the crowd, who were now staring at them. Some were slacked jawed, others were confused but most were surprised. Christian could see the cogs in their minds turning at an incredible pace as they slowly started to piece things together.

A pang of worry radiated in his heart and so Christian quickly focused his attention on the path ahead. Christian really didn't care what people thought of him…the entire school had talked about him to the point where was just invisible now…. but Lissa. He worried about Lissa.

However she was acting as if everything was normal and continued to hold Christian's hand despite the fact that he was now walking by her side. Christian wondered whether, him walking slowly was just an excuse for Lissa to hold his hand…not that he was complaining.

She soon looped her arm through Christian's and leant against his side. This caused him to shift uncomfortably for a moment. She was making it easier for people to decipher their relationship status.

"I tell you were are lucky that it is an overcast day," Lissa remarked.

"Yeah," Christian remarked without thinking. The sheer normality of her conversation and posture began to rub off on him and soon Christian was too lost in Lissa to notice the stares that followed them or the stunned looks and hushed whisperers.

The pair were soon outside the infirmary and nobody stopped Lissa and by extension Christian from entering. They passed rows and rows of clean, plain white beds and eventually turned a corner to see drapes covering a bed, allowing for privacy.

Lissa tossed them aside. "Rose!"

Rose looked up at the sudden visitor and immediately smiled.

Lissa ran towards her and doing her best to avoid the entry point to where fluids were being pumped into Rose's body, she hugged her. "Oh my god Rose I'm so glad that you're okay."

Rose did laugh but her voice as well as her expression were still weak. "Hey."

Christian had disappeared for a moment but had returned with two chairs. He moved them next to Rose's bedside and Lissa thanked Christian with a kiss to his cheek.

"Man, too much PDA guys," Rose joked.

Christian was smirking and Lissa just rolled her eyes.

"So…" Rose started as they took their seats, "I guess you two are now the new power couple at school."

Lissa grinned from ear to ear. "We sure are."

Her enthusiasm made Christian's smirk transform into a fleeting smile.

However Lissa soon became concerned. "Are you okay?"

Rose just nodded but the weakness at which the gesture was done left Lissa distressed. "I'm really sorry."

However Rose just gave her that look. "There is nothing to be sorry about.

Lissa sat up straighter in her chair. "Well then, I guess I should both thank you guys for saving me." She looked at Christian for a moment in such a gooey way.

Rose scoffed. "Come on I did most of the work."

Christian cocked an eyebrow as he smirked. "Well you would have been psi-hound food if it wasn't for me."

Lissa watched on as the two continued to argue and she couldn't help but smile. The way they interacted made her heart soar. I mean could it get any better.


	2. Frostbite scene- Losing the V card

**Song of the day: Echo by James walker**

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly rising and Lissa and Christian lay entwined underneath a thin blanket. Their naked bodies were glistening with perspiration. They had been up in the church attic all night and had missed every class however this was the farthest thought from the couples mind. Now that the majority of the school was asleep they realized that there was no point in leaving now. The attic smelt heavily of a mixture of lilacs and other yankee candle scents as they had burned for so long. At some point during the night Christian had blown them out so there was a hint of smoke to the air.<p>

Lissa's heart was soaring and she could bring it back down, just like a helium balloon that had been set free. Every nerve in her body crackled with the slightest touch or movement from Christian. He had awoke something within her. Something that she had never felt before.

Lissa sighed contently as Christian held her. She could feel his chest raising and falling against her back.

"Remember when I told you that the truth isn't sexy?" Christian started as he brushed a few strands of blond hair away from her face. His sudden conversation caused Lissa to turn around in Christian's arms and face him. "I said that for a reason."

Lissa stared into those warm, sky blue eyes as her own eyes grew at such a revelation. "Yes," she merely breathed

He smirked. "Do you want to hear an unsexy truth?" he teased

Lissa cocked an eyebrow. "I think you owe me one after wearing me out."

Her statement had only caused Christian's smug grin to broaden. They had gone at least four rounds during the night which was quite an achievement.

Lissa watched curiously as slowly Christian's features morphed into a sincere look…one that she had never seen so strongly. Lissa propped herself up on his chest and looked down at him as his head lay on a pillow.

Christian drew shapes on her bare back with his index finger. "Well what you don't realize is that this…with you…" he started as he stared deep into her eyes. "This was my first time."

The words wrung loudly in Lissa's ears like a church bells. "What?" she gasped suddenly. Lissa leant down until their faces were inches apart. Her blond hair fell to the sides of his face and acted as a curtain.

Christian stared up at her. "There is nothing more to explain," he said, chuckling. There was a lightness to his eyes and expression that shone with happiness. "That is my truth."

All of a sudden Lissa sat up and took the blanket with her. She hugged it to her chest. Christian was surprised by the panic that he saw in her green eyes. This isn't the reaction he was expecting.

"Oh my goodness Christian…I couldn't tell!" she remarked and this brought back his smug smile…that is until Lissa seemed mildly upset. "Christian you should have said something."

His forehead had creased by this point. "Why does it matter?"

Lissa continued to hug the blanket to her chest. "Christian!" she remarked, slightly annoyed at his nonchalance before her voice quivered. "Virginity is a special thing…If I had known I would have made it more special…I would have done more to…I would have…"

Her rambling continued and Christian found a tingling warmth spreading throughout his heart and he smiled gently as he watched her anguish and concern. Christian reached out to cup her chin before bring his lips to hers, effectively silencing Lissa.

Lissa succumbed to his light kiss for a moment but then pulled away. However before she could start again Christian pressed a finger to her lips. He gazed at her tenderly and Lissa felt herself melt. She could not resist this side of him…the Christian who was stripped bare of his sarcasm and cocky nature.

Christian smiled softly at her. "Believe me when I say that you alone were enough to make this special for me," he whispered before kissing her forehead.

His statement and cute/tender gesture had caused a fiery warmth to rise throughout Lissa's face.

Christian found himself laughing lightly at Lissa's flushed features.

Lissa herself continued to blush as her lips stretched into a smile. Her worry and concern had evaporated instantly upon hearing Christian's wonderful words.

By now Christian was holding her face in his hands and Lissa brought up her hands to covers his. "I feel that it is only fair if I too speak a truth," she whispered softly.

Christian continued to smile. "I'm listening."

It took Lissa a moment to gather up enough courage to bare her soul to him. "Well…" she started, nervously, "Despite the fact that his wasn't my first time it really felt like it was."

This remark had caused Christian's eyebrows to knit together. He chuckled as he let go of Lissa. "What do you mean?"

Lissa stared deep into Christian's eyes and looked at him as if she was too trying to figure out what she meant.

"I don't know," Lissa continued, honestly "It's just that I have never felt such a strong and deep connection."

Christian's smug nature was dissipating into sincerity again upon hearing such words. "What do you mean?" he breathed.

Lissa shook her head as her forehead lightly creased. "It's just…you made me feel…I have never had sex like this before…I felt so whole and complete…" Lissa's voice had trailed off though as her frustration grew at her inability to express what she had experienced with him.

Christian quickly brought his lips to hers. "Shhh…" he mumbled between kisses, "You don't have to explain…I feel the same way."

"You are the only one for me," she managed to say breathlessly before Christian took her again.


	3. Frostbite scene- Aftermath

Christian felt numb. He could no longer hear the guardians as they exchanged notes on the drive back to the ski lodge.

Mason...dead.

No...it was impossible. It was like reality had taken a punch to his gut. This was not how this day was supposed to end. He and Rose had left the ski lodge to save everyone...

Christian slowly brought his arms around his body so that he could hold himself. He tried to stop the incessant shaking but his body had other ideas as loneliness over took him. Christian wished that he had not been separated from the rest of the group but he wasn't the only one. Rose was with Dimitri and Mia was with Eddie therefore three SUVs took the group back to the ski lodge.

Christian sat in the back seat alone and was digging his nails into the leather. The roads stretched on for miles but eventually he arrived and the gates were immediately thrown open. A crowd was waiting for the army of SUVs as news had filtered through, of the imminent arrival. Immediately Christian found himself being ushered through the awaiting crowds and through the ski lodge until he ended up in a room alone. He was ordered to sit behind a desk as two guardian stood opposite him and on either side of the door.

"What's going on?" Christian asked but they didn't reply.

()()()()()()()

Upon hearing the news of the arrival Lissa had left sprinting from the safety of her room despite the protest of the guardians. The cold and dark weather surrounded her as she arrived outside. Lissa ran up to the crowds and soon had to fight her way through them as they watched, the SUVS all park up in a row. Lissa could barely see over the many heads but caught a glimpse of Eddie and Mia. They were visibly shaken and had to be assisted in their movements towards the lodge. Their faces were hauntingly gaunt.

"Excuse me but I have to get through!" Lissa cried as she jostled and elbowed people out of the way. "Rose. Christian," she called out.

It took her another minute to wrestle her way to the front and only then did she spot Rose emerging from an SUV. Dimitri was assisting her. Lissa could not process the rush of emotions that surged through her. First it was pure relief but that was quickly followed by fear and worry. Lissa felt like a hand was closing around her heart, strangling it.

"Rose, Rose!" Lissa continued to shout but Rose wasn't listening.

Just then Lissa heard screams from the crowds. Lissa's head had turned in the direction to where a large majority of the crowd were staring. She watched as two guardians carried a stretcher where a body lay draped in a white sheet. Lissa's legs instantly went weak. It was like she had been ducked into ice cold water…she was barely able to breathe. Lissa's knees buckled.

However, eventually she managed to pull herself together as she remembered her best friend. Lissa turned her attention back to Rose but by now she had been handed off to another trio of guardians.

"Rose!" Lissa cried. Snow was rushing in all directions underneath Lissa's feet as she ran. She was only a few feet away when she suddenly found that she was no longer progressing towards Lissa. There were arms around her waist.

For a moment her heart soared. _Christian… _However her heart soon plummeted into her stomach when Lissa turned and was met by Dimitri.

"Let me go. I have to see her," Lissa shouted as she struggled against his hold.

Dimitri stood steadfast. "Princess please this isn't the time."

Lissa took no heed of his words and continued to struggle more and more the farther Rose got from her. "Sod off," she yelled out, "You can't stop me from seeing her!"

Evidently, Dimitri was managing to do exactly that.

"Listen princess she is in shock and therefore is in no fit state to talk," Dimitri reasoned.

Once Rose was out of sight he loosed his grip and Lissa took the opportunity to elbow Dimitri hard in his chest. Dimitri being the trained Dhompair knew that it was coming and moved slightly to the right to miss the major impact. However he still pretended to be hurt and let Lissa go.

The princess's cheeks were flushed from her exertion and her white skin was now rosy pink…making her look more human.

"What the hell is your problem?" she seethed, "What gives you the right to decide who gets to see Rose."

Lissa saw a flash of something across Dimitri's eyes but she couldn't tell what had happened behind those eyes.

Dimitri composed himself. "Princess you need to calm down." This only caused Lissa's frustration and anger to grow but before she could snap he continued. "Look Rose watched Mason get killed after he tried to save her… but she managed to kill the two strigoi responsible."

For the second time Lissa felt her lungs constrict as she gasped for air. The news sent her reeling. It was Mason underneath the sheet… Suddenly Lissa's stomach churned. She was sure that she was about to throw up as images of the friendly guy raced through her mind. _No not Mason. _He was so kind natured and sweet…_not the guy I use to tease Rose about…_

Dimitri watched silently as Lissa held her chest and covered her mouth with her hand. He realised that there was nothing he could do to comfort Lissa but more importantly he didn't even how to.

Therefore with a nod he began to walk away. "You can see her tomorrow," he said over his shoulder.

Lissa was too overcome so it was only when Dimitri was nearly out of sight, when she remembered about her boyfriend.

"Wait! Where is Christian!?" she yelled after him but Dimitri didn't hear.

**20 minutes later**

Rose's mother entered the room where Christian was being held. She had on her usual stern expression however lines of grave concern were etched into her face.

She cut straight through the crap. "You have got some explaining to do?" Janine stated and there was an edge to her voice.

Christian was completely flustered. "Eh… Rose wanted to bring back mas..." He started but then his voice trailed off "She wanted to bring back Mia and the others so to assist i went with her.

Janine seemed unimpressed. "What will it take for you kids realize that this isn't a joke! Why didn't you get back up? You should have called a few guardians instead of running off."

"I guess i wasn't..." Christian started again.

"You weren't thinking," Janine cut in, "and now a student is dead."

The pair hadn't heard the door opening. "Please Ms Hathaway I think you should take it easy on them...they have been through a lot."

Christian looked up then to see Dimitri standing in the doorway. He was immediately to his feet. "How is Rose?" Christian asked desperately.

Dimitri was unmoved. "She is in shock."

Janine watched silently as Christian's face flooded with anguish and concern. He roughly combed a hand through his hair before holding his head.

Janine sighed. "Take a seat Christian and tell us everything...then you are free to go."

Dimitri stayed as Christian recounted the tale and watched anxiously when he mentioned the fact that he had used magic to escape. Both Dimitri and Janine's eyebrows lifted at the news. Christian figured that since currently Rose was in no fit state to talk he was required to do so but he had nothing for the guardians...he was unable to fill in the events with Rose, Mason and the strigoi...

"I wasn't there...i don't know how it..." Christian struggled to say. He was quickly starting to feel overwhelmed...as if he was drowning in forty foot seas and unable to fight his way to the surface.

Janine nodded. "Okay...you can leave."

Christian stood and much to his dismay the shaking had returned. He could barely keep himself composed as his body spasmed.

Janine felt herself momentarily feel compassion for the young man...he was just a teenager…a normal teenager that didn't understand the dangers of the real world and imagined that they were invincible. He had been through a lot not just today…but as a child.

Janine's eyes softened. "Go get some rest."

Christian just nodded meekly as he left the room. He was starting to feel numb again. His legs were growing weak as he descended down the stairs and soon Christian had to drag them. Once out of sight and in an empty hallway Christian paused to rest against a closed door. Images were flashing through his mind…the strigoi…Rose…but soon he found himself falling back into the past…his parents came into view…Tasha…blood…guardians…death….mason…death. By this point the tremors had got worse and Christian had squeezed his eyes shut against the harrowing experiences that were returning. His heart rate was excelling at an uncontrollable pace.

Then he heard it….

That sweet voice.

"Christian."

Christian eyes slowly opened and only then did he see Lissa standing at the end of the hallway

Lissa was a mess. Her emotions were dipping and rising like a rollerc oaster because as she looked at Christian. She first felt elation and relief but this quickly transformed into confusion and deep despair but she eventually landed on anger. Christian froze upon locking eyes with her. He had seen everything flash through them. He stood up straight then but in the blink of an eye Lissa was standing in front of him.

Christian barely had time to brace himself as Lissa began hitting his chest. "I can't believe you did such a thing! How could you do this!? What were you thinking?"

Christian continued to take her fists but eventually he grabbed a hold of her and held her hard against his chest. By this point Lissa's arms had gone limp and she was weeping into his shoulder.

"You left me," She sobbed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought I lost you and Rose."

Christian held her back tightly and pressed her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered as they both sank to their knees.

Lissa had refused to leave Christian's side and due to the nights events no guardians had tried to stop her from entering his room. The couple soon settled into bed and with a little more comforting Christian managed to send Lissa off to sleep…as for him… sleep was impossible.…hours may have passed.

Christian continued to stare up at the ceiling. However after the long stretch of silence the sound of approaching footsteps caused him to sit up.

Christian's ears had perked up at the sound of the imminent arrival.

"Lissa…" he said as he turned to his right.

She wasn't there.

Christian only now found that he was in an empty bed.

His eyes rapidly scanned the room…

Just then the door burst open.

Christian started. "Tasha!"

His aunt ran straight for him. "You have to hide Christian. They are here!"

Christian eyes were popping. "What? Tasha who is coming? What are you saying?"

Tasha didn't answer his question and instead just grabbed his wrist and dragged him along. They both walked through the hallway. Suddenly Christian was recognizing all the paintings that hung on the halls… confusion over took him as they were climbing down a flight of stairs and they hit the second floor. He heard the screams and the clash of metal. Christian stared at his aunt and somehow his vantage point was much lower than he remembered. Tasha's face was distorted with fear. He had never seen her so scared as she looked over the banister and onto the first floor. She saw something that caused her face to grow pale.

The next thing Christian knew Tasha took off with him in tow down the hallway of the second floor were every inch of the walls had been covered in expensive paintings. She stopped abruptly in front of a painting of saint Vladimir. Tasha quickly removed it and much to Christian's surprise there was a small square door.

"What the…" Christian started. However Tasha had already open the door and was stuffing him inside a cupboard.

"Aunt Ta…" Christian started but was muffled by her hand.

She looked deep into his eyes. "Listen to me little Christian whatever happens you stay inside here. Do you understand?"

There were so many questions racing through his head as well as emotions however Christian just nodded.

Just then there was a scream that resonated from somewhere nearby and the next thing Christian knew the door had been thrown shut and everything went black.

Minutes of silence passed before he heard shouts. It sounded like there were at least two people. "Where is he?"

"You tell us where Christian is?"

Christian felt himself jump and his heart raced.

He then heard his aunt yelling. "I won't tell you. I will never tell!"

Her screams soon filled the air.

Christian sank his nails into the floor as his body began to shake uncontrollably with in fear.

"Tell us!" This phrase was shouted continuously

The sound of pain and violence was terrifying.

Things crashing and thudding.

However after what felt like an eternity there was silence.

It was too quite now.

Christian could no longer hear anything but shallow, faint breathing.

This to Christian was somehow even more terrifying. It sounded like death…silence always did. Christian felt his eyes begin to well up so he quickly brought his hands to smother his mouth. He could not let his sobs be heard.

"I will give you one more chance?" a voice proposed.

Christian heard his aunt. "Go to hell…" she said but Christian could hear that she was struggling to breathe, "You might as well kill me."

Christian could no longer sit still. How could he live with himself if he did?

Suddenly Christian pushed the door roughly. "NOOO!" he cried out as he tumbled out of his hiding place. The next thing Christian knew he was lying flat on his back with the painting of Vladimir lying far to the left. He must have thrown the picture that had been covering his hiding place.

Christian quickly scrambled to his feet with his fangs drawn.

However he froze when he saw the scene infront of him.

Tasha was lying in a pool of blood. One side of her face had been entirely ripped open…raw, red flesh was exposed. Christian felt bile rise to the back of his throat. Tasha's eyes were glassy and she was staring up at him.

Christian felt his tears roll down from his eyes.

Everything got a million times worse when he looked up from his aunts body to see who had done this too her.

His mouth fell open.

He couldn't believe it!

No they had to be body snatchers or something. Those people could not be his parents…and yet they looked like his parents. Although there were things that were off about them. Their chins were blood soaked and their fangs were drawn out but It was the sinister red eyes that scared him the most.

"Mum….Dad?" Christian asked questioningly as his lips quivered. They looked at him then and displayed nothing upon seeing their sons horrified and confused gaze.

They tried to move closer to Christian but he backed away, sobbing

"Why?" is all Christian could ask.

Christian watched as his mother opened her mouth. She was about to speak but then the next thing Christian saw was a stake… a bright silver stake protruding from where her heart was.

Christian screamed.

He felt like he was falling…

…falling through darkness

"Christian. Christian." A frantic voice was calling for him.

Suddenly his eyes shot open. Christian sat bolt upright.

He felt hands on his face. His vision was filled with a girl with green eyes and blonde hair. "Christian," she was the one who had been calling for him.

Slowly Christian began to register that his body was drenched in cold sweat.

Lissa was without a doubt alarmed as Christian's eyes rapidly scanned the room.

"There were coming for me. There were coming for me," he whispered frantically

Lissa had to hold onto his face and stare straight into those panicked blue eyes. "Christian you are not with your parents. You are with me."

It took Christian a good 10 minutes to realize that he had had a nightmare.

He was in fact in the ski lodge. He was not 10. He was a teenager. His aunts wasn't hurt she was only a floor down from him, sleeping soundly.

Lissa left Chrisitan's side for a mere moment to collect a flannel and a bowl of cold water. She began to wipe Christian's face with the soaked flannel.

Lissa then held his face against her chest. "Hear my heartbeat," she demanded. I want you to breath slowly in and out," she encouraged. "Match my pace."

Eventually Lissa managed to calm Christian down. Therefore she drew away so that she could pull off his drenched top. Lissa tossed it to the ground before forcing Christian to lie back down again. Suddenly the princess found that she was angry at herself. How could she be so selfish? How could she have been selfish enough to allow Christian to sooth her to sleep when she had not even asked how he was? Of course such an event would traumatize him and bring back suppressed memories.

Lissa re-soaked the flannel and began dabbing at Christian's brow and face again before moving onto his bare chest. She tried to cool down his feverish state. Lissa muttered soothing things. It was her turn to comfort.

Christian found himself whimpering. "My parents… the strigoi…It's my fault he died," he mumbled.

Lissa did not have to ask Christian what he meant. The strigoi encounter had resurfaced that horrific night for him. She just dunked the flannel back into the cold water before wringing it out.

Lissa shook her head as she began to dab. "It is no more your fault that Mason died than it is Rose's for Mason running back and trying to save her." She continued to cool him down, in between peppering his face with kisses. "There is no danger here for you. You are with me…you are with the one that loves you."

Lissa continued to whisper comforting things. She watched as Christian's turning and tossing subsided as the soothing words and cold sensation had calmed him. Slowly exhaustion was taking him and Christian soon found himself falling back into darkness.

This time he did not dream.


End file.
